


Cuffs

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BSDM, Claws, Dom/sub, M/M, Old Married Couple, Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, i really just wanted to write some semi-kinky stuff, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: No Longer The Young Men They Were Before The Swiss Explosion, Reyes and Morrison Have Both Grown. Jack Doesn’t Want To Be The Quiet Sub All The Time Anymore, And Gabe Finds Himself Much More Agreeable To Role Reversal.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some smut after I saw a good friends illustration of Gabe’s clawed hands in some cuffs!!! 
> 
> Feedback totally needed, too much? Not enough? I almost didn’t post this one out of uncertainty!!

Jack Morrison swiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked down the stairs of the Cairo Watchpoint. Heading towards the unused holding cells, he marched his husband like a prisoner that he’d been waiting to capture. Leaning forward, Jack whispered, “You’ve been so quiet since we got here, why is that?” All he got in return was a low growl.

His hand that had been resting innocently on Gabe’s shoulder slid over. Thick fingers twisted into the shoulder length brown waves and with a hard snatch, Jack stopped the forward progression. Full pink lips ghosted across the massive mocha column of neck muscles as Jack said, “I can’t wait to see what other sounds I pull out of you!” Talon’s ex-top mercenary turned his head as much as he could in Jack’s grip. Garnet eyes looked back with slight condescension as he raised an eyebrow and chuckled at Jack’s words. “Is that so?” Gabe asked, before he pursed his lips and blew a ring of smoky nanites in a sultry kiss.

Jack tilted his head, allowing the ring to pass his head where it broke apart and drifted back towards its owner. He shoved Gabe forward, starting their travel again. A smirk bloomed on the Ex-Strike Commander’s face as he thought about what was going to happen tonight. When the two had reunited, Jack had made it clear that he wouldn’t be the same person as before. Tonight was going to be the first time he showed Gabe ‘take charge’ Reyes how much he’d grown up. Steering the man, Jack turned and shoved Gabe into an open cell and kicked the door close behind himself after walking in. 

The room was just as humid as the exterior of the Watchpoint because Jack wanted an experience. Damp clay walls made up the cell, adding to the humidity but helping with the temperature. A single, old school incandescent bulb swung on a chain from the ceiling. Truthfully, this Watchpoint has always been Jack’s favorite interrogation location because it lacked so many creature comforts of the day. 

Jack shoved the wall of muscle in front of him, pushing the man to the absolute center of the cell. Standing Gabe under the bulb, Jack circled the man and said, “Lose the clothes Gabe!” Jack watched, always fascinated, as solid material morphed into a black ether that slowly dripped down the hard contours of Gabe’s torso. The black cargo pants joined as they too dripped to the floor. Gabe’s ‘clothes’ pooled at his large feet before becoming the more recognizable black mist that joined his body at various spots.

“Lift your arms!” Jack commanded as he folded his own across his body. Gabe slowly drew a blackened hand up his abs, passing a pierced brown nipple. His whole body shifted as he splayed his fingers out and caressed his face before he raised the large, slender hand above his head. The next hand repeated the process, carding into the chestnut locks on his scalp and drawing them upward as well. Gabe let the hair fall from his fingers, watching the response from Jack as the man’s favorite toy fell back into place around his face. “Like this? Soldier?” He asked seductively. The hunger in Jack’s eyes was his answer as he crossed his wrists, waiting to be restrained.

Jack stepped forward, running his hand across Gabe’s broad shoulders before he gripped the back of his husband’s neck. Forcing their faces together, he kissed Gabe hungrily, savoring the smoky chocolate taste of the full lips that were surrounded by a meticulously groomed goatee. Snatching away, Jack replied, “I hope you’re ready!”

Pulling a set of actual iron cuffs from above, Jack clamped the large wrists where they swayed. As Jack tested their security, a blackened finger curled and the razor sharp tip of his husband’s claw pressed into his finger, right below his wedding band. A drop of blood appeared as the tip sank in slightly. “Oops!” Hissed out the restrained man’s mouth as he smirked. Used to Gabe’s love of his newfound weaponry, Jack gave him no response as he pulled back like nothing happened. “Are you ignoring me, soldier?” Came Gabe’s sultry question. Still moving, Jack circled behind the man, bringing a harness from against the wall.

Jack strapped the leather contraption around Gabe’s midsection, making sure to run his own fingers suggestively across the hard abs formed from years of fighting. The slight hitch in Gabe’s breathing empowered Jack to keep going. Walking over to the wall, Jack cranked one of the pulleys on the wall until it started eating up slack in the harness. He continued until Gabe’s toes were barely touching the floor.

Walking back over, Jack nudged the man to make sure there was swing in the restraint. Starting where Gabe’s muscular ass began its curve, Jack ran a thick calloused finger downward. He swept the digit through the valley created by the firm brown globes, making sure to press against the all important orifice nestled in the promise land. As another gasp left the normally tight lipped Reyes, Jack growled, “Don’t worry! I’ll be back for him later!” Following around to the front, he cupped Gabe’s jewels. A quick massage had Gabe sagging against the restraints, swaying slowly. 

Jack slowly closed his hand, applying pressure until Gabe was visibly uncomfortable. As the trapped man began to try to pull away, Jack moved with him. Increasing his hold, Jack enjoyed what was unfolding in front of him. Gabe’s body was tense with pain as Jack continued to increase pressure. Almost every muscle in Gabe vibrated with the need to get away from Jack’s crushing grip.

Two places showed Gabe’s true emotion. While his handsome face was twisted in agony, his mouth was set into a sneer. Teeth bared, full lips pulled tight against his gums, there was no denying that Gabe was _**allowing** _ this, not actually trapped. His other giveaway was the deceptively slender hands, cuffed above him. Blackened claws swiped and slashed at the air while in the metal cuffs, waiting for a chance to ruin whatever they could sink into. Jack was determined to finish what he started, but he also knew he was sacrificing his body to retaliation in the long run. “You seem to be in pain, is there something I can help with?” Jack asked.

Gabe chuckled internally, Jack was using his own methods against him and quite frankly it was hot as fuck. He knew what his answer was supposed to be but he wanted to make Jack work for it. Through his clamped jaw Gabe replied, “No, everything is fine!” Turning to look down, he knew he’d flipped his husband’s switch. The change in Jack was almost immediate, the cobalt blue eyes looking at Gabe took on an almost sinister fury that sent a bolt of lust through Gabe. He loved when Jack really dished it out and braced himself for what was coming.

Jack clamped down with renewed strength that made Gabe wince as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Jack calmly stated, “Apparently I’m not doing enough then…” With his free hand, Jack dipped into his own cargo pocket and pulled out a banana-shaped cage. Practiced movements had him securing the device around Gabe’s large tool and with a twist and shove, Jack added the balls he was currently crushing.

Jack walked away, going to the dark corner where he’d stashed his bag of tools. Pulling out his favorite riding crop, he moved back to his hanging husband. 

***Crack***

Gabe’s thigh welted immediately from the force Jack had used. As the red line swole, Jack traced up Gabe’s torso. “All these years later and you still know which buttons to push, Gabriel.” Another crack of the crop left a welt across the 76 on Gabe’s pec. Swinging again, Jack swatted Gabe on the side of his torso. Gabe knew Jack was getting serious when he used his whole name again.

“Still… FINE, Gabriel?” Jack asked as he circled around. Trying to egg him along, Gabe replied, “I could get out if I wanted-“

***SMACK!***

Jack’s large hand drew back for another strike as he growled, “You won’t like the consequences, if you do!” The shock on Gabe’s face made Jack laugh deeply as he continued, “Didn’t expect that did you?” The sting on his cheek coupled with Jack’s laugh was starting short circuiting Gabe’s brain with lust. He felt the cage digging into his shaft as his erection grew, the painful bite causing his lust to rise even faster in a sick circle of torture. Jack’s laugh made Gabe want to wraith out of the restraints and remind his husband who he was but something in the words, made Gabe not test Jack’s patience. 

Watching his husband’s gears turn, Jack pulled out the answer to the unasked question. Jack flipped the switch on the side of one of Ana’s grenades back and forth, watching as the concoction switched from gold to purple and back. Holding it so Gabe could see, Jack smirked and said, “I will personally nurse you back to health with tears in my eyes. But don’t test me!”

Gabe looked at the firmness in Jack’s eyes and grinned a Cheshire smile. “Well well! My Boy Scout is ready to play?” Jack didn’t answer, instead he walked over to the pulleys on the wall and spun the one attached to the cuffs. Gabe’s upper body lowered until he was almost parallel to the floor. Jack pulled the next part of the restraint system down from the ceiling. Two more iron cuffs swung from heavy chains. 

Jack remembered when Ana had requested this whole contraption be installed. It was the only time he’d seen her flustered! Her specifications had been curiously Reinhardt sized and that’s when Jack first found out about the blooming relationship. What had been the real surprise was the amount of use this cell got, even from the good doctor and Genji.

Snapping back to the present, he latched the restraints around Gabe’s ankles. “Got a surprise for you, Gabriel!” Disappearing into the corner, Jack came back with a large feather. Gabe wasn’t paying any attention, head hanging down so his hair blocked out everything around him. Jack ghosted the quill down the side of Gabe’s torso, following a scar that ran from armpit to hip.

The response was immediate! Gabe’s body cranked and torqued trying to get away. “Jaaaaack!!!” Came his pleading sob. Jack ignored the plea and drew the feather across the fidgety hip. He followed around, passing across Gabe’s large mounds and making sure to twirl through the valley of his ass cheeks.

Gabe’s body broke out in a light sweat as he tried to get away from the assault. His body jerked and turned as he tried to catch his breath. Jack dipped under his body and as soon as Gabe felt the feather on the skin of his caged balls he went into psycho mode. Gabe became more erratic and the sound of metal straining filled the cell. 

Jack stopped, knowing Gabe was close to breaking out of the restraints by accident. He ran his hand across the large landscape of his husband’s back as the shuddering slowed. Bringing up his hand, Jack struck Gabe’s ass with a firm slap. “If you break these restraints, I’m branding you tonight!” Gabe’s body finally went slack only his ankles, torso and wrists kept him from falling to the floor.

Moving towards the lower end, Jack sank to his knees at Gabe’s feet. The ex-Blackwatch Commander tensed again, but made no sound, biting into his lower lip knowing what was coming. Jack’s skillful tongue traced across the deep arch in Gabe’s foot sending the man into seizure-like spasms. The feather returned, ghosting up the other foot, Gabe torquing in different directions trying to get away from the sensations.

To his credit, he stayed almost silent. Gabe whimpered and Jack could see actual tears falling to the floor as he worked what he knew was his husband’s second most sensitive spot. Jack’s free hand crept up and with a gentle swipe, he ran his blunt nails across Gabe’s exposed jewels. All hell broke loose as Gabe’s laughter filled the room.

Shackled and restrained, Gabe tried to get away from the points of searing ecstasy. While his body moved like it was on fire, his mind blinked in and out. Jack knew Gabe’s pleasure points so well, and years of being together meant Jack could ruthlessly work him into the grave. Sweaty and eyes full of tears, he tried to look back at his husband but a pluck on the cage around his manhood sent a straightening rod up his spine. 

Gabe knew what Jack was waiting for, and he sure as hell didn’t want to give it to him. Another pluck of the cage, made Gabe rethink his stance. He didn’t even notice Jack had moved up beside his head. The zipper sound made Gabe swivel his head. He watched as Jack pulled his hardening manhood out of the plain black cargo pants he was wearing. His hair was moved so it all hung over his left side, giving him an unobstructed view of the heavy rod swinging at his face. A single drop of anticipation beaded up at the opening on the large head and Gabe felt its warmth when Jack smeared it across his cheek. A husky voice came from the ex-strike Commander as he said, “Are you going to be good for your superior, Reyes?”

Gabe looked up at the looming Morrison, hoping his eyes didn’t foretell the revenge he would bring on his husband. With a sneer Gabe said, “Yes Commander Morrison!” Jack swung his hips, causing his manhood to swing and slap Gabe’s cheek. Even though he glared up at the man, Gabe was truly enjoying himself. 

Jack stepped forward, closing the gap between Gabe and his crotch. “Your mouth still sweet?” Jack asked, pushing forward again. Gabe felt the heat coming off of Jack before a pink tip came back into view. Tilting his head back, Gabe opened his mouth for Jack to use. He knew the submissive gesture would fire his husband up. When Jack leaned forward, Gabe was gonna make sure he took a swipe at that open chest.

As he waited Gabe closed his eyes, sure that Jack believed his submission. After a moment of nothing, he was about to open his eyes but a hand grabbed his hair pulling him forward. “Did you think I was stupid, Papi?” Jack growled. Gabe tried to pull away but couldn’t as Jack whispered, “The moment I got in close, you were gonna take a chunk outta me! I already know!”

Gabe smiled as he looked up, “I’m gonna take more than a chunk when I get my hands on you, corncob!” Jack let go with a shove, sending Gabe swaying against the chains. The large man stalked back over to the dark corner and returned with a braided belt. The first strike was quick and dead center of Gabe’s ass.

Lurching forward, Gabe flexed against the restraints as he gasped. Jack didn’t give him a chance to recuperate as he swung again, making contact with the opposite cheek sending the man forward again. A quick snap caught both round brown globes. Heat surged through Gabe’s body, his manhood pressing hard against the cage it was trapped in. Two more quick wrist snaps put fresh marks on Gabe’s ass.

Jack stalked over to the pulley system and started turning all three. Gabe felt his body lower until his knees touched the floor, then his hands were pulled back until he was on display. Jack stepped up to him, manhood swinging heavy and free through his zipper. Grabbing the trapped man’s head, he began grinding himself against Gabe’s chest. Finding a harsh rhythm in the cleavage of Gabe’s massive pecs, he grunted, “You feel that Gabriel?”

Gabe ignored the comment, enjoying the roughness on his chest. He felt when Jack began to leak, the friction becoming more slippery as Jack titty fucked him. Rough hands grabbed his jaw, the voice above him coming out clipped, “I’m gonna take what I really want before I let you loose, ok?” Gabe nodded and felt the cool air on his damp chest when Jack pulled away. 

Leaning over, Jack undid the harness and gave the other two pulley handles a few turns to give his husband some slack in the restraints. “Stand up Gabriel!” Jack said softly as he loomed over the man. He watched as the large form rose to his height. When garnet eyes were level with his own cobalt gaze he leaned in, meeting full brown lips in a fiery kiss. Both men pushed into each other, searching with passionate tongues. 

Slowly Jack moved them towards the wall. When he felt the solidness behind Gabe, he pulled back and in one fluid move spun the man. Shoving his husband into the clay wall, Jack pressed his hardon into Gabe. His manhood fit down in the valley between the muscular cheeks like a glove. He gasped when Gabe twisted, moving his hot skin down the length.

Jack leaned back in, mouth hovering over Gabe’s ear as he whispered, “On a scale of one to ten?” Gabe barely let him finish before he moaned out, “TWELVE!!” Jack’s large hand dipped south, reaching around his hardon to press Gabe’s hole. The resistance made him pause, but then he shoved his thick finger in. Gabe hissed at the intrusion, but backed into it nonetheless. 

Moving his finger twice, Jack pistoned his large digit in the warm hole before he forcibly pushed in a second. Gabe vibrated with a twirling mix of pleasure and pain as his hole was forced to accommodate the second large intrusion. Jack curled his fingers inside Gabe and brushed against his husband’s prostate.

Gabe sagged, pleasure robbing him of his strength as Jack worked his spot. His back arched by itself trying to curve into the thick fingers as they danced inside of his ass. He felt Jack’s free hand come around, two strong fingers rolling his already sensitive nipple. Behind him, Jack barely moved, allowing Gabe to chase his own pleasure as he worked his hips to increase the feeling inside and the pull at his chest. 

Jack leaned in and whispered, “One more to go!” He added the third finger as he finished, pulling a whimper from his normally strong husband. He started to move his hand when Gabe pleaded softly, “Dont!” Jack knew he had Gabe where he wanted him and that this vulnerability would only last until his body adjusted.

Gabe shuddered as he felt Jack move slightly again, the pain more than the pleasure. Turning his head he leaned against the wall, tears at the corner of his eyes. He felt Jack’s warmth at his ear again before the man growled, “It’s nothing more than you’ve done to me, stop crying!”

Jack didn’t wait any longer, shoving his fingers deep as Gabe growled out in pained anger. Moving his other hand, Jack pinched the trapped nipple in his fingers. “I don’t know why you’re whining? You know there is still more!” Jack chuckled darkly as he worked the tight hole roughly. Pulling his fingers out, he replaced them with his shaft, burying himself to the hilt.

An actual scream ripped out of Gabe as his husband rammed inside his ass. He shut his eyes as the first strokes stole his breath. The idea that his Boy Scout had finally learned the rules made him leak through the cage even as he was impaled by all of Jack. As the pain subsided it was quickly replaced by ropes and waves of pleasure as Jack found the exact angle to stay in contact with that sweet spot inside Gabe.

Both men were quickly panting in the humid cell as Jack hammered relentlessly. Jack snatched Gabe off the wall and shoved his head towards the ground, never stopping as he said through a tight jaw, “Hands flat on the ground, keep your legs straight!” Gabe moved into position, turning his body into a tripod that made Jack’s deep strokes easier to accept.

Knowing his husbands strength could hold him like that, Jack’s thrusts got harder. His now free hands gripped Gabe’s hips, pulling the man backwards into his punishing momentum. The room filled with grunts and moans as Jack chased an illusive ending. When Jack felt that slow pull, he knew the end was close.

Jack crashed into his jackpot like a head on collision. As his cock jumped inside Gabe’s ass, his eyes squeezed shut, his release so strong that it was only raw strength that kept Jack from falling over. Filling Gabe so much that he could feel it running down their legs, he kept pumping until the feeling had passed. With a final sigh, he slumped over on Gabe, content and sated. 

Gabe had never felt Jack so… _demanding_! The way his husband filled him left Gabe feeling, _**content**_? It was a nice warm feeling as he held them both up, enjoying the simple connection and knowing he was the reason Jack was damn near passed out. Unfortunately, Gabe finally registered not only had Jack filled him completely, but it was running down his leg. “Jack, you got thirty seconds!” Gabe growled darkly. Jack was so blissed out, the words barely even registered. “Two more minutes, Papi!” Came his softly mumbled response. Gabe ground his teeth, trying to be reasonable, but it wasn’t working.

One minute Gabe was solid man, holding his blissfully unresponsive husband up, the next, he was a cloud of swirling black mist. As the shackles and cage fell away from him, he moved from under Jack, reforming quickly enough that he could hook a finger in Jack’s belt loop. Gabe held the man so he didn’t faceplant into the dirt as he said, “Sorry Jackie, you know I gotta get mine too!”

Lowering his husband to the ground, he smirked at the fact that Jack moved into position without being asked. Looking down at Jack on his hands and knees, Gabe worked himself to full mast. The few hours in the cage had him leaking with need as he stroked up and down, ready to dive into his husband’s displayed ass. Gabe sank down to his knees as well, eyes returning to their normal honey coloring. His voice was velvety smooth as he said, “I’m not even going to do what I really want to, you look so good like this!”

Blackened fingers traced softly down Jack’s spine, Gabe being cautious not to open him up with the sharp extensions. The moan Jack let out was just as satisfying as watching him sway under the delicate touch. Running his hands across Jack’s ass, he squeezed the firm cheeks a few times, enjoying how they felt under his hands. Drawing a single finger down the seam of Jack’s pants, the sharp digit opened the material so Gabe could run a knuckle across the waiting hole underneath.

“I want a twelve, Gabriel…” Came the soft demand from Jack. Gabe couldn’t fight the smirk as he responded, “I think I can provide that!” Pushing his finger past the tight hole, Jack let out a stuttering moan as Gabe brushed against his sweet spot. Pulling his finger back out, Gabe placed his rock hard manhood at the entrance. Grabbing Jack by the shoulders he shoved himself in, sliding his hands down to grip the man by the hips for leverage. 

The sharp inhale gave Gabe motivation as his eyes shifted back to garnet. “I love when you make those sounds,” he growled as he pulled back. Pushing forward again, Gabe started thrusting at a fast pace, pumping inside Jack as the man squirmed and twisted, another orgasm building. Within minutes, Jack was pushing back, countering Gabe’s thrust, a simple unspoken challenge laid out.

Gabe’s hand moved up to Jack’s neck and he began to slowly drag his claws down his husband’s spine. The faint red lines left behind made Jack whimper in pleasure. “That’s what you want, isn’t it Jack?” Gabe asked as he made another pass, harder than the first. Jack made a soft moan as he arched into the touch. It would be a lie if Gabe said he didn’t enjoy the pain he was causing as he made a third pass, the fact Jack wanted it so bad just helped his conscience in the aftermath.

Thrusting harder, Gabe reached under Jack’s body. Finding his husband's firm pecs, he dug his fingers in and snatched the man up so they were chest to back. He kissed a trail up Jack’s neck as he whispered, “This is gonna hurt just right, Jackie…” Gabe knew Jack got off on pain, even before… the incident… so his new found depravity and Gabe’s willingness to inflict it were a happy marriage.

Feeling himself get close, Gabe nuzzled into Jack. When he exploded, Gabe sank his claws into Jack’s skin and pulled them down the taunt muscles as he growled into Jack’s neck. Jack moaned as his husband clawed into his chest. Seconds later his own cock jumped, a second orgasm washing over him. Jack’s eyes closed forcefully as he shot ropes of warm fluid on the floor. 

Jack sagged as the feeling passed, falling into his husband’s strong chest. Gabe smiled as he let Jack rest on him, “Aht aht! You’re not finished yet Morrison!” His hand drifted down and grabbed Jack’s softening shaft. Jack’s eyes flew open as he turned to look at the smirk on his husband’s face. The first stroke brought Jack back to full attention.

As Gabe slowly moved back down, it was torture to Jack’s over-stimulated body. Whimpering, he pleaded, “Papi...don’t!” Hand sliding back up the hard shaft, Gabe asked, “Don’t what?” Moving his thumb in circles on Jack’s tip, Gabe watched as Jack squirmed. The sounds coming from the ex-strike Commander were nothing more than babble. 

Jack’s next orgasm was just a series of jolts as his body spasmed. As he leaked out on Gabe’s hand, he hoped that it was over. “One more? Just for me Commander?” Came the chuckling taunt from over his shoulder. Gabe’s other hand snaked down and started raking through the short blonde pubes. Jack wheezed as his skin got hot to the touch, shouting out, “GABE!” 

“It wouldn’t be called milking if I stopped! Should have thought of the consequences before you nutted in my ass!” Gabe said darkly.

Jack went to pull away, but Gabe locked him in place with two strong arms. As Gabe’s fingers combed his pubes, his other hand ghosted up the underside of Jack’s manhood. Very quickly, Jack’s cock jumped again, sac pulling tight as the last of his seed dribbled out.

Gabe moved his hips, still inside Jack. As soon as he brushed against Jack’s prostate, he heard a mewling sound coming from the strong man he was holding. “Point……..made…...Reyes!” Gabe shook his head, wrapping his slender fingers around Jack’s cock, “Not yet, Boy Scout!”

Twisting his wrist, Gabe began jerking Jack off at a fast pace. The spent man started jumping trying to get away, more babbling as he was forced to another orgasm. When his body began to painfully cum again, his hips thrusted in Gabe’s palm, nothing left to seep out of his overused cock. He fell back against Gabe spent and shuddering.

Slender hands caressed the overstimulated man as Gabe chuckled, “Next time, make sure you use me up before you’re done!” Jack swatted at Gabe playfully and quietly replied, “Yes sir…”


End file.
